Full Moon (New Version)
by Wolfpire94
Summary: This is a new version of Full Moon with a similar plot, but different structure. When Renesmee Cullen was just 3 years old, her best friend Jacob Black disappeared. When he returns 15 years later, things are different for Renesmee in ways that she never would have anticipated.


**Hi Everyone! So, I was just flicking through Full Moon some time ago and picked up on a few things that I wanted to change. At first, I thought I could just change the chapters on my computer and then update them on the original one on here... However, I found more and more things I wanted to change and decided to just create a whole new Full Moon and rewrite the entire thing. So, here it is!**

**(P.S... If you want to read the original, here's the link s/7189044/1/Full-moon )**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the preface!**

**Prologue**

It's a cold December afternoon, ten days before Christmas to be exact and against the snow I stand out like a sore thumb, but being above eye-level gave me some hope of disguise. I wait in a tree; my curls are like a blanket over my knees. Everything is a florescent blur, but beautifully vivid at the same time. I sit about eight or so feet from the ground and linger in the silent melody of the forest and I'm reminded of that beautiful sound of home and safety. I'm three years old, but for the sake of argument I look about seven, maybe even eight. My fast growing body is becoming too big to hide out in trees, hide out well, anyway.

The vibrations that rumble in the ground are growing and fast. I look around myself to see branches of the sycamores start to shudder and I tuck my knees into my chest. He's here. Snow explodes from the bushes and a large russet brown wolf comes bounding onto my once peaceful scene. I grin and try hard to hide my laughter.

_You can't get me_, I mentally tease him. At first he relies on his sight to find me, but when he sees nothing, I hear him inhale. He freezes and I know he's latched onto my scent. His head starts to turn to look in my direction and I jump on his back before his eyes met mine.

"Gotcha!" I squeal, landing gracefully on his back and I hug him around his neck. After a while, I jump off his back and my boots sink into the snow. As soon as my feet touch the ground, he leaves again and returns a few moments later in his human form.

"Third time this week you managed to beat me, Ness." He grins. "You're getting better."

"You're just getting older." I smile and he raises his eyebrows before lifting me up and putting me over his shoulder and I squeal and laugh, my legs dangling and spinning around against his chest.

"Jake! Put me down!" I demand as I try to control my giggling.

"That's what you get for calling me old." He states and starts to walk away with me still on his shoulder.

"No!" I howl as we head in the direction of my home.

"C'mon, Ness, we gotta go... Remember last time I got you home late?"

I go quiet. "Momma got mad at you."

"Exactly, and we don't want that to happen again otherwise we won't be able to go out and play anymore."

I gasp, "No... I don't want us to stop playing."

"Then do as you're told and come home."

Jacob finally puts me down as we near the house. I skip ahead of him, hoping to beat him for the second time that day. I meet the boarder of the forest and the front of the house to find my mother, Bella and father, Edward standing outside with the other wolf pack leader in the area, Sam. Normal three year olds wouldn't know the time of day, but I know that and that something is wrong. No one smiles; no one says anything as we cross the road to meet them.

"What's going on?" Jacob asks, and I see my mother look up to see my mother watching me, debating something in her head.

"Jake, we've gotta talk." says Sam, moving past us towards the forest before pausing and indicating Jacob went with him. Jacob looks from Sam to my parents for some kind of clue as to why Sam was here, but they gave away nothing. I frown at them as he leaves us to join Sam.

When I know they're out of hearing distance, I look up at my mother with growing concern.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her. She looks down at me with the weakest of smiles and strokes the back of my head.

"No." She says with effort and I know straight away that she's lying. I frown at her then look at my father, who shares her same tainted smile as he carefully watches me, though his thoughts are somewhere else behind those trees with Jacob and Sam.

For a moment, my vision shudders and shakes as everything becomes watery. The tears build in my eyes at the feeling of already knowing, the feeling of the inevitable, the unreachable.

Jacob comes back and a large black wolf stands grimly at the edge, watching him. He comes straight over to me, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I ask him as he crouches down in front of me. He takes my hands in his and I realise how tiny mine are in his.

"I've got to go away... For a while." He tells me, considering his words carefully.

"No." I protest. "You can't go, Jake." And his face waters up again. He sees me tears and wipes them away.

"Don't cry, Ness. I won't be gone long, I promise. But, whilst I'm away I don't want my last memory of you to have been you crying."

I sniff, "Then don't go."

"I have to."

He looks at me as if he's trying not to cry too. I feel myself fall into him and hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. His arms tighten around me and I try to hold back my tears so he doesn't see me cry.

"Be a good girl, Ness." He tells me, rubbing my back.

"Love you, Jake." I whisper in his ear.

"Love you too." Something about the way he says it feels like goodbye, like forever goodbye. So, as he stands I go to grab his hand but he brushes it away and walks towards Sam. My mother puts her arm around my chest and pulls me in, holding me back and I'm forced to watch him walk away from me, from everything.

"Jake! Wait!" I call to him, he stops and for that moment, I think he's going to turn around and come back. But instead, he carries on into the forest with same.

"Jacob!" I cry for him again, but my mother holds me back. The moment he disappeared, everything turned black and white, dark and hazy. Until it finally all came down to darkness and nothing but.

Jacob was gone, and after fifteen years of nothing, it was pretty clear he wasn't going to come back.

**Hope** **you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and I will try to update as soon as I can :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
